A Tale of Two Lonely Souls
by LokiThisIsMadness
Summary: Because sometimes, the best love stories don't have a happy ending. For Kitty. Happy birthday, sis.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games, of course. I'm a simple fourteen-year old trying to write a birthday gift to her best friend. If I did, Gloss would be very much alive, thank you. -.-

**One Shot- A Tale of Two Lonely Souls (Never has a happy ending)**

**A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch me" - Fall Out Boy**

_Write me off, give up on me._

_'Cause darling, what did you expect?_

_I'm just off a lost cause_

_A long shot. don't even take this best._

He is was born in the late winter, the coldest of them all, they would say. His hair was small tufts of yellow and his eyes were the soft blue of the morning sky.

"He is beautiful," said the midwife. "He will be quite handsome when is older."

She was the only one that thought the boy was beautiful. His mother and father, two scared sixteen year olds, weren't so happy as the midwife. They couldn't keep him. They were still children, and children couldn't raise a baby, could they?

They decided to keep him, in the end. Douglas Valen and Liona Marter were still on the run from their parents. You don't understand? Let me tell you a story, then.

_Once Upon a Time, a dark haired boy was born to a healthy family. The father was happy because he got what he always wanted. An heir someone that could take his place when he finally left this world. _

_His mother cried with happiness, still trying to hide the fact that she always wanted a second baby girl. His father laughed and smiled, bcause he had his boy, finally. His sister smiled and touched her little brother's cheek. She was the only one that vowed to protect the baby, in the end._

_The only one that really cared for him._

_Douglas Valen grew up to be quite the daredevil._

_Instead of reading and dressing in stupid clothes, Douglas loved to run in the mud and play with his friends and his sister, if he could take her with him. His life was simple, like it should be for a young boy._

_That came to an end when he turned eighteen. His father , an old and arrogant man, wanted Douglas to take his place. Bu Douglas only wanted to be free, in end. When he could, he ran away from his family. In the way, he met Liona Marter._

_They were happy, until Soren was born._

_The end._

On the other side of District One, a family was beaming with hapiness at birth of their first child. Her mother cried with happiness and her father smiled, holding his baby girl's hand, while thanking the Gods for his beautiful family. Mathias and Thea Lenette welcomed little Carisa to the world.

**1. **_And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with._

Carisa blossomed, as she grew. The little girl with her mother's hair and her father's eyes loved the fairy tales that her mother told her everyday before bed and when she left, Carisa was left with her own thoughts.

When she fell asleep, Carisa dreamed of finding her own price charming that would take her away to live happily ever after. She had no idea that the world outside her door wasn't as beautiful and pure as she was.

On the other hand, Soren wasn't as happy as little Carisa. He was "abandoned" by his parents and was told that he could do anything he wanted, as long as he didn't break anything.

On the first day of school, Soren went alone. While the other children were happy that they would start school and make lots of new friends, Soren was sad. He wanted his father to be there with him. To take him to school and tell him that he would be back later to pick him up.

He wanted to hear an "I love you" from his parents.

Soren sighed and walked quietly behind the happy children and their parents.

In a place of diamonds and happiness, Soren was the black sheep.

**2. **_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._

The first time that Soren saw her, he was impressed. On his four years of school, he never really had a true friend. He was always the black sheep, the kid that no one liked.

The bruises on his neck and arms were the only prove of what happened earlier.

He was eating, alone like always. He never saw Laverne, coming up behind him and punching him to the ground. Soren was used to it already, he never fought back.

But then, he saw her. _His only hope._

Carisa punched Laverne and he walked ran away, while all of Laverne's supposed friends laughed because he was punched by a girl.

Carisa helped him up and Soren couldn't believe it. For the first time in his life, someone actually cared enough for him.

"You should fight back next time. Laverne is just a stupid bully." With that, she walked away to join her friends but Soren couldn't believe it.

He had a friend.

**3. **_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights_

When he walked home that day, there was only one though on his mind. He made a friend. He knew that he was really late and that his parents would be really mad, but Soren couldn't care less.

After so long, he wasn't alone anymore.

_Carisa._

He had seen her before, the pretty girl with the pink dress and a lot of friends. Soren never thought that of all the people in his school, she would be the one that would become his friend.

That was it, then. He would be her friend and he would always be there to protect her.

Soren wasn't sure if she needed protection, anyway.

**4. **_So say, what are you waiting for?_

Alone in the mountains of District One, with bright colors and a shining sun, after spending the whole day in the Academy, Soren and Carisa didn't care about the horrible world around them. They didn't saw the horror of the Hunger Games, just the smiles. They didn't saw the crying faces of the loved ones of the fallen tributes, only the way their trainer's eyes light up.

They were just children, after all. Two best friends, forced to live in a cruel world.

She, in all of her ten year old and ripped dresses glory, asked him one day. "Soren, you're a prince, right?"

He smiled and answered."If you're my princess." She smiled and sighed.

It looks like Carisa Lenette had found her prince, after all.

They walked together to the Academy in the next day, hand in hand. Soren had found his place. Carisa's friends weren't so bad as he thought and soon, or the first time in his life, Soren was happy.

**5. **_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances._

One day, Soren felt jealous for the first time in his life

Carisa wasn't the little girl that she used to be anymore, but she still took his breath away everytime.

It was a simple afternoon. He was waiting for her at their spot, and she was ten minutes late.

Soren was starting to get worried and he was thinking of going to look for her or call Rumira, when she finally appeared. Soren knew that something was wrong with her the second he laid eyes on her.

She was happy, way too happy.

Later, with her head on his shoulder, Carisa told him what happened.

"I met my prince today, Soren."

And after six years of happiness, Soren allows himself to cry.

He had too many chances to to tell her.

**6. **_But you can't blame me for hating it._

Soren hated him.

Hollis was just another bully, and he wasn't sure about what Carisa saw in him.

He wasn't afraid of Soren's height and his muscles, like many her.

And for the first time in ten years, Hollis took his place at Carisa's side. He wasn't a knight protecting his queen anymore, he was just a lonely boy.

**7. **_I don't blame you for being you._

Soren hated it.

He was waiting for her in heir spot and she was already late, the bell had rang twenty minutes ago. Soren wanted to do something about it today. He knew that Carisa wasn't happy, even she told him she was.

Five minutes later, she appeared.

All it took to ruin his happiness were three words.

"I'm pregnant, Soren."

**8. **_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming._

Six months.

Six months since he saw his best friend, his Cary. His life had turned out badly, once more. Without Carisa, there was no light in his life.

She was the sun and the stars and he was the moon.

He had enough. He needed to see her, even if it was only for a few moments. He knew that she was living with the bastard, in a house hat wasn't too far from her.

The next day, he got up before eight o'clock and walked to the house. He knocked a few times until the door opened.

Soren's heart almost stopped when he saw her.

And in that second, he thought that everything could be different. She didn't have to stay with that bastard just because she was pregnant. No, she didn't.

He would ask her to marry him. He would be the father to the child, a father like he never had. They would be a family, yes. Soren didn't care if the child wasn't his.

They might not share the same blood, but that baby was Soren's. End of the story.

And if that bully ever tried to get close to his family, Soren would kill him.

Simple as that.

She looked so beautiful. They said that people looked more beautiful when they were pregnant.

Soren agreed. Carisa looked even more beautiful.

And then, it happened. When minute they were talking and in the other she was screaming for Hollis and in the other, she tripped and fell. Soren was there, crying. He couldn't move.

_Monster. You're a freak, Soren._

It as the last words that Carisa said to him. After Hollis took her away to the hospital, Soren walked out of the house, slowly.

She was dead. He had killed his best friend-.

A few hours later, she woke up, Soren was so relieved that he almost ran to hug her and apologize.

That was when Hollis stopped him. Soren wanted to push him, to kill him but that was when Hollis told him.

The child was dead. Soren had killed Carisa's baby, the one that she loved so much and that he loved as well.

He couldn't stand it. It was all his fault.

**Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster.**

**9. **_She said, She said, She said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_He had killed her._

Soren watched as Carisa came back into the Academy and was welcomed by everyone. Even Hollis was allowed to stay there with her.

If he ever had any friends, they were all gone now. Even his parents, when they heard that he had injured one of the Academy's top trainees, they kicked him out.

The Academy was all he had left now.

He tried to talk to her, to apologize. But he saw how she and everyone looked at him. Like the real monster hat he was. And Carisa wasn't the same, anymore. That light that he saw on her eyes was gone.

All that he saw now was hate. Hate for him. Only Rumira, Carisa's best friend, as the only one that talked to him. Only once, thought, to tell him hat he should stay away.

He killed what Carisa loved the most.

He was all alone, now, once again. It was his fault.

**10. **_I'm just off a lost cause._

He heard the news when he was training alone, one day. Carisa would be this year's volunteer.

Soren knew what he had to do.

He would volunteer and kill everyone just to protect his Cary.

And then he would die, for her.

_His Cary._


End file.
